Killers do waltz
by QStionableSanity
Summary: How do killers waltz? song-fic of a vocaloid song entitled "Killers' Waltz". "killers waltz, with deadly beat..." They kill for revenge and satisfaction. Graphic contents are ensured.


DISCLAIMER: I only own my body, my mind and my soul. No copyright intended

 _A trap set for the innocent_

 _Produces much success_

 _The unwary are pulled into_

 _Our net with nary a sound_

"Our first victim dear brother, shall we great our guest?" said a deranged feminine sultry voice. Her beautiful face is flustered with a maniacal grin. Her cherub lips are smooth and red as the thick blood that runs through her vein and her victim. Her left golden eye, mirroring her brother, is glinting with such an awaited and pleasurable anticipation. Her right face is also covered with a white cream old bandages stained with an eerie dried blood.

"Yes, dear sister. Shall you do the honors?" Said a demented masculine voice. His face is plum shaped. His piercing murderous right eye is golden brown, devoid of any mercy nor compassion. His left face is covered with dirty white aged bandages stained with ominous blood, obscuring his flawless smooth left cheek and his amber colored left eye.

They approached a shadow figure, perched in fetal position, struggling futilely. Oliver and Olivia smiled with there infamous alarming calm smiles, showing their sparkling white sharp canine teeth.

Their victim is a helpless brunette boy with curly locks. His limbs are tangled in the nets. Small red fluid streaks are dripping from scratches due to loose strings and nylon fibers from the net. He pushed and pulled his hands, his feet, desperate to be free, and away from the approaching figures, holding a silver knife each, the hilt is slender and carved from an oak tree, the heel of their knives are blinking and sparkling from the rays under the moonlight.

 _The infamous siblings_ , he thought. _Those heartless monster_ s. He was now frantic. Panic welled within him as he saw the descending flash of knife to his person. He screeched and wailed of agony into the night

 _The dark of night,_

 _The red moon's light_

 _Conceals the blood_

 _Shed by our knives_

Sick pleasure of electrical sensation spread inside both of the mad sadists as they hear the ear piercing scream. Olivia grabbed the shaking hand with her free hand and yanked it towards her. She pressed her thumb on the boy's wrist then she let her knife sink deep within his flesh, piercing the muscles then to the bone with such an agonizingly slow movement.

A rush of metallic sapid fluid flows from the puncture as the tip of the knife tears the brachial artery. She twisted her knife in a 45 degree angle, applying pressure to the bolster as she moves the knife slowly, tearing the muscles underneath as the skin is being shed off at the same manner, scrapping the surface ulna with the point of her knife.

The pain is too much to bear. He let out a high pitch scream and thrashed then lashed out hoping to escape from this traumatizing nightmare. Streams of tears are now pouring unashamedly from his painful eyes, reflecting the moonlight as he throws his head back. He stares at the heaven, the stars are twinkling at him, mocking him at his agony and watches him as they wait for his demise.

 _Soon the blood of all_

 _the world will be ours_

 _Killers' Waltz_

 _With deadly beat_

 _Fades away_

 _Into an empty void_

 _Feather's grace_

 _With flower's beauty_

 _Melts into_

 _Something far worse than sin_

Oliver saw the boy rolled his eyes as well as the fluttering eyelids. Leaning over, Oliver struck his knife to the boy's abdomen with a lightning speed. He pushed the knife upwards with an inhumane force, tearing the abdominal muscles, intestine, stomach, then diaphragm, then finally with both hands he crushed the lower ribcage encasing the fragile beating heart cutting the right ventricle then right atrium. He yanked out his knife and watched as he left a large gaping wound showing the human anatomy. The insides are glistening with body fluids and redolent juices. Blood flows endlessly, pooling unto the grass as the corpse lay under the watchful silver moonlight.

The siblings walked hand in hand as they hummed merrily across the forest to the darkest of night

 _La la la la la la_

 _La la la la la la_

 _La la la_

 _La la la_

 _La la_

 _Using the screams of the children_

 _To make the world submit_

 _But the army and government_

 _Took care of only themselves_

 _A war broke out with a great shout,_

 _The ground supporting the army went out_

 _The great quake broke_

 _The cruel chains of steel_

 _Killers' Walts_

 _With deadly beat_

 _Fades away_

 _Into an empty void_

 _Feather's grace_

 _With flower's beauty_

 _Melts into_

 _Something far worse than_

 _Siblings_

 _Seeking revenge for their bloodshed_

 _Becoming murderers so that_

 _They would be satisfied killing everything_

 _Killers' Walts_

 _With deadly beat_

 _Fades away_

 _Into an empty void_

 _Feather's grace_

 _With flower's beauty_

 _Melts into_

 _Something far worse than sin_

The sibling survived the war, holding hand in hand, holding each other close. Death in every stride they take. Burnt corpses pollutes the atmosphere. The blood flows from the bodies and contaminating the river. They succeeded. Taking the blood of the world.

They looked at each others eyes,

Are they Satisfied?


End file.
